


K is for Kissing and Kink

by IvyNyx



Series: Descendants A-Z [11]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyNyx/pseuds/IvyNyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First kisses tend to be awkward. Carlos and Jay have mastered being awkward together, so what's one more awkward thing between friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	K is for Kissing and Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place the morning after the movie.

Jay was sitting on the couch playing a video game, Carlos sat on the opposite end with his laptop. Between them was a cushion of snacks. It was Sunday and their plan was to stay on that couch doing absolutely nothing until Monday morning. The girls had a similar plan, but theirs involved sappy movies.

 

“Could you type any faster?” Jay asked listening to he rapid clicks from Carlos's keyboard.

“Yeah I can, but I'm just talking to Jane, so casual speed it is.” Carlos joked. He knew his typical typing speed was triple Jay's, one of the few things the thief wasn't good at.

“So you and her gonna hook up?” Jay asked.

“I dunno, I mean it's obvious she's hoping I'll ask her out but think about my dating record for a moment.” Carlos said.

“What record” Jay fired back without pause.

“Exactly”.

“What about on the Isle, everyone hooked up there, it wasn't dating, but close enough.” Jay asked

“Nope, not even there.”

“How the balls did you make it to fifteen on the Isle without so much as a kiss?” Jay asked.

“I didn't say I'd never been kissed” Carlos muttered.

“No, your blush did” The dark haired boy said. “Still, ask Jane out, suffer through a few awkward kisses and get it over with. She obviously likes you and you don't hate her nearly as much as someone like Audrey”

Carlos ignored him to type out another reply before shutting his laptop. “It's me I'm awkward at everything, even with practice.”

Jay thought of tourney and couldn't argue, Carlos was a genius, but it took him a while to catch on, especially with physical things. Suddenly he had an idea, that was borderline crazy.

“What if I helped you practice the kissing part, then you just need to figure out the dating part.” Jay said looking over at Carlos. Surprise flickered across his face followed by relief, chased by a smile.

 

“Really?”  
“Sure if you think being awkward with me is better, I don't care” Jay grinned, kissing was kissing, he enjoyed it.

“Dude I spend my life being awkward with you” Carlos smiled and stood up, “You gonna stand or are you hoping I crawl into your lap”

Jay laughed and put the controller aside, holding out his arms. Carlos sighed and straddled Jay's legs, so far nothing awkward, the two of them cuddled on the couch frequently.

“Hey no putting your head down.” Jay said when Carlos let his head drop to the bigger boys shoulder.

“Aww come on.” Carlos pretended to whine while picking his head up.

 

Jay rolled his eyes and looped his hand behind Carlos's head to gently pull him closer. He pressed their lips together and smiled when Carlos immediately responded. After a minute he pulled back, “we finally found something you're naturally good at!” Jay joked, smirking when Carlos turned an even brighter red.

 

His smirk vanished as Carlos leaned forward to catch his lips again, this time the pale boy ran his tongue along Jay's bottom lip silently asking permission for more. Jay let him and held back a gasp when Carlos threaded his hand into his hair. This was definitely something Carlos was good at. A few minutes later the freckled boy pulled back and laid his head on Jay's shoulder.

“Thanks” Carlos said softly.

“No biggie, I like kissing, and you are good at it.” Jay said giving the slim boy a hug. “Now I believe you have fairy to ask out.”

“I will, when I feel like moving again.” Carlos said. Jay grabbed the controller and held it behind Carlos's back. They'd spent a few weekends already like this. After a while Carlos's breathing evened out and he fell asleep, Jay reached over the turned the TV down, if Carlos fell asleep he probably hadn't been sleeping at night again. Without a second thought he reached down to pull the pale boys cell phone out of his pocket and shut it off, before putting his own on silent. The door wasn't locked, but hopefully everyone left them alone.

 

Their luck held out, Carlos woke with a stretch around dinner time.

“Hey sleepy.” Jay smiled “Have a nice nap?”

“Mhmm, heated beds are the best” Carlos said automatically reaching to his pocket for his phone. Jay grabbed it and handed it to him.

“I shut it off so it wouldn't wake you up.”

“Probably a good thing, I haven't been sleeping much.”

“Kinda figured when you knocked out on me” Jay laughed.

 

The boys went down to dinner. After they ate Carlos found Jane and asked her out, which she happily agreed to. Carlos went back to his room to find Jay already lost in his game again.

“Two player?” Carlos asked.

“Sure I'd like killing you” Jay said while saving his solo run.

Carlos grabbed a controller, he paused for a second before sitting on Jay's lap.

“You do realize anyone who walks in here will think we're a lot more than friends, 'cept maybe Evie and Mal.”

“No one can walk in, I locked the door” Carlos grinned turning on his controller. Jay squeezed him tightly and navigated the game menu to two player. They spent the rest of the night like that before going to sleep in their own beds.

 

Three months later Carlos laid on his bed, his head dangling off the end watching Jay on the computer. Suddenly his cellphone went off, he looked and saw Jane before tossing it across the room.

“Want a girlfriend? I'm getting rid of mine” Carlos half joked.

Jay sighed. “I want an explanation in a minute.” He grabbed the phone off the floor and answered it, “Hey Jane, no it's Jay, Carlos isn't feeling great”

“Yeah he's napping, told me to let you know”

“Okay, I'll tell him, bye”

Jay hung up and laughed, “On second though no explanation needed level five clinger, holy shit”

“It's not funny”

“Yeah it is, how the hell did you manage this long”

“It was kinda nice at first, no one ever really gave a shit about me before. But lately it's just” Carlos paused “I think a python would have a looser grip. Not to mention other problems.”

“I think she is a python after hearing that mess. Want advice on the rest, or you just gonna run and never look back?”

“Oh I'm running, so the rest won't matter. It's nothing major anyway just her always being afraid to hurt me and me liking the pain a bit.”

“She musta let go at some point, that bruise on your collar bone didn't come from a hug.”

“No, it came from a Jay, our last wrestling match.” Carlos said with a grin

“And that was an accident, think about what I could do if I was trying.” Jay joked.

Carlos blushed, “I'd rather not thanks.”

It took Jay a second but then it clicked, he smirked. “Oh, that kind of like. Weird didn't think you'd be the one with a pain kink. Seems more Mal-ish to me. You should probably sit up it can't be good for your face to be that red”

“I'm fine. Why do you live to make me turn red?”

“I don't live for it, it's just really fun.” Jay said sitting next to the other boy.

Carlos stretched out making his shirt ride up.

“How fucking far do your freckles go dude?” Jay asked.

“I'll let you know if I find a spot that doesn't have them.” Carlos said with a smirk, he stretched farther so more of his stomach showed. There weren't nearly as many freckles on his stomach as his face, but he still had quite a few.

Jay looked at him for a second before reaching out to tickle the other boy. Carlos rolled off the bed to his feet, “No fair!”  
“Hey at least now your face can go back to a normal color”

Carlos tackled him, so he fell back on the bed. A wrestling match ensued, that ended when Carlos tried to roll away only to fall off the bed onto the floor. Jay rolled off the bed and landed so he was straddling the smaller boy, a vaguely evil idea running through his head.

“You're technically single right?”

“Will be next time I see Jane” Carlos said, “Why?”

 

His answer came in the form of Jay leaning down to kiss him, a moment later he pulled back, “Wanna have some fun with someone not afraid to hurt you a little?”

Jay enjoyed watching the shock on his friends features, he'd liked Carlos for a long time. There was a point where he thought the freckled boy felt the same, but neither of them did anything about it.

“Fuck yes, one of us should lock the door though, no need to give Mal a heart attack or have Evie shrieking 'I knew it!'”.

Jay stood up and locked the door, “Mal I can see, whats up with E?”

“She keeps saying we're more than friends”

Jay smirked, “Friends with benefits, just like everyone else on that rock we came from.”

He reached down and pulled Carlos to his feet before pushing him roughly against the wall and kissing him. Jay bit down on the pale boys lip, which earned him a moan that Carlos tried to hide. He broke the kiss and moved to the smaller boys ear “I don't mind hearing what I'm doing to you” he whispered before biting down on the lobe. This time Carlos did moan, Jay moved to attack his neck with open mouth kisses and bites, leaving behind a line of bruises.

 

“How far is this going?” Carlos asked after wrapping his legs around Jay's waist and feeling the other boys erection pressing against his.

“Honestly?” Jay said, trying to focus enough to make words while Carlos kissed on his neck. “I wanna fuck you”

“At least I'm not alone there” Carlos said before kissing back up to Jay's lips. Jay was surprised he didn't think Carlos was even bisexual. He let his hand slide under the other boys shirt

“You and Jane do it?” Jay asked

“Tried, couldn't get it up. Told you I like pain.” Carlos said between gasps.

“Good this time we both get a first” Jay smirked while Carlos looked dumbstruck.

“ _You_ have never done it?” Carlos couldn't believe his ears.

“Nope, but I think we'll have fun.” Jay said before grabbing a fistful of Carlos's hair and pulling his head back to expose his neck. The pale boy whimpered as Jay licked a stripe up his throat.

“Strip.” Jay said, letting the other boy go. Carlos looked up at him with lust filled eyes before pulling his shirt off and unbuckling his pants. Jay did the same, matching him move for move. When Carlos pushed down his pajamas Jay smiled, “Guess those freckles really do go everywhere” Carlos blushed.

 

Jay kicked his pants off and shoved the smaller boy back onto the bed. He straddled him, their cocks just barely touching.

“The hell are you doing?” Carlos asked after a minute of Jay just staring at him.

“Trying to figure out how the hell I got someone as gorgeous as you under me.”

“You think you're the lucky one?” Carlos raised an eyebrow.

“Yep.” Jay smiled at him, “Let me know if I really hurt you okay?”

“I will, but you won't” Carlos said, wishing Jay would do _something_ , he got tired of waiting and rolled his hips up, grinning as the thief gasped.

 

Jay slid his hand up Carlos's chest he roughly pinched one nipple, before dropping his head to bite and suck on the other. Carlos's hand tangled in his hair while curses and moans flew from his lips. Jay rocked his hips forward moaning softly at the friction it caused.

“Dude if you keep that up I won't last long.” Carlos whined after a couple minutes.

“Well then I guess I'll have to find something else to do” Jay smirked and slid farther down, he kissed Carlos's thighs and bit as his hip bones being careful not to touch his leaking cock.

 

With no warning he shifted and swallowed Carlos's cock to the base while letting his nails dig into the pale hips beneath him.

“Fucking hell Jay!” Carlos moaned grabbing on to the bed sheets.

“Mhmm” Jay hummed while sliding off the cock in front of him, “Never thought a lack of gag reflex would be _that_ handy.”

Jay quickly resumed what he was doing, letting his head bob up and down while not so gently digging his nails in Carlos's hips and ass.

“Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum” Carlos told the dark haired boy, expecting him to move. Instead he doubled his efforts and swallowed every drop when the teen tensed under him.

“You're just full of surprises aren't you?” Carlos asked as his breathing returned to normal.

 

“Yep. Now you get a choice, we can do this the gentle loving way, or we can see how loud you can scream” Jay said.

“Sit up against the headboard and I'll show you” Carlos said with a smirk, Jay shuffled up to comply. Carlos straddled his legs, and reached back to hold the other boy steady, with a moan he pushed down until he felt the head of Jay's cock settle inside him.

 

At the look of pain on the other boys face he let his hand settle on his hip, “Go slow babe”.

Carlos tilted his head to the side like a puppy, Jay had to fight a laugh at the innocence of it, give their current positions.

“Babe?” he questioned.

It was Jay's turn to blush, “I won't call you it if you don't like it”.

“No, I like it, now shush I know what I can handle.” Carlos said while rocking back with a soft whimper. Jay left his hands on Carlos's hips, he wasn't trying to to add any more pain but it was hard not to dig his nails in as a tight wet heat enveloped his cock.

Finally Carlos was sitting fully impaled on Jay's cock, he leaned forward and kissed the thief. Jay shifted his hips experimentally.

“Come on, fuck me.” Carlos whispered in his ear.

Jay felt his self control leave, he grasped Carlos's hips hard enough to leave bruises and lifted him up before pulling him back down.

The sounds of skin on skin filled the air, coupled with moans from both boys. Jay let his hand trail forward to grasp Carlos's cock, the freckled boy gasped at the added sensation. Jay suddenly had an idea. He used his free hand to reach up and tangle in the other boys hair and pulled back hard. Jay smiled when he felt Carlos cock twitch at the pain.

 

“You really do get off on pain don't you?”  
“Yes” Carlos gasped out, his head bent back far enough it was difficult to form words.

Jay could feel his stomach tightening, the sight of Carlos riding his cock was too much to hold on much longer. He leaned forward and sunk his teeth into Carlos's neck, he let go of the boys hair and put his hand back at his hip. Carlos let out a scream, Jay thought he might have hurt him too much, but he felt his cock spasming and realized the jolt of pain had sent the smaller boy over the edge. He lapped at the mark on Carlos's neck, “Can I cum inside you?” Jay asked.

“If you don't we're never doing this again” Carlos threatened.

Jay resumed biting and licking the same spot on Carlos neck, he knew it had to be hurting a lot, but the smaller boy kept writhing and moaning.

“Oh fuck, Carlos” Jay moaned as his cock spasmed inside Carlos's ass.

 

Jay felt Carlos kiss him and responded, his arms falling around the slim boys waist. Carlos finally pulled back and let his head rest on Jay's shoulder, the dark haired boys quickly softening cock was still inside of him.

“Probably not to most romantic time to say it, but I love you babe” Jay told the other with a kiss to his forehead.

“I love you too. Screw romantic.” Carlos said against his neck, “I am not going to be the one to tell the girls where the mark on my neck came from”

Jay laughed and ran his finger along the spot that still had a few drops of blood oozing out of it, “I'll tell them, if they don't put two and two together on their own.”

“So, shower?” Carlos asked with a smirk

“Sounds good to me, maybe we can even up those marks” Jay said while Carlos climbed off him.

 


End file.
